


Maybe not *that* dog

by Irusu



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/pseuds/Irusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Life post-war—do they get the dogs and the picket fences?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe not *that* dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



Dogs and picket fences, sure! Shep's not so sure about _that_ dog, though.

  
  



End file.
